Happy Birthday Will
"Irma, I didn't want to say this in front of the other guests, but there were flies on your cupcakes, so I took them off." Eats one "Oh, what do you know? They're raisins. I'll go put them back." -Martin to Irma regarding the raisin/fly and frog cupcakes at Will's party "There are weird customs on Earth. There's a guy putting flies on little cakes!" -Caleb regarding the quote above. Happy Birthday Will is the 4th episode of W.I.T.C.H. It first aired February 5, 2005. Summary It's Will's birthday and if there's one thing she does not want, it's a party. The girls manage to throw one anyway and everything is going swimmingly until Cedric shows at City Hall looking for birth certificates for a certain teenage girl. Apparently, Prince Phobos has a long lost sister on Earth. The girls sneak away from the party and battle Cedric at City Hall, until he flees saying he has all he needs. In the B-story, Yan Lin gives her granddaughter the Map of Portals. In the C-story, Martin sees Hay Lin throw food out the window. She is really giving some party food to Blunk, but she cannot tell this to Martin so she says that it is a family tradition to throw food out the window for good luck. Martin then tells the other kids that if they do it too, their wish will come come true (the more food, the bigger the wish) and they all throw food out the window. Dougnuts are hailed on Blunk, who is very happy when he sees that it is food. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearances of Kurt, Tom, Anna, Alchemy, Elyon, Martin, Matt and Lillian. **This also marks the appearance of the character Bryan McKnight, in a different look however. *Will turns 13 years old in this episode. *Irma and her mother Anna look identical and they are both voiced by Candy Milo. *Caleb is craving roasted ox in this episode, which is ironic since Greg Cipes, who voices Caleb, is a vegetarian. *Matt's hair is brown in the comic books, but is black in the TV show. *The European version of the theme song can be heard when Will meets Matt. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Map of Portals. **Yan Lin gives Hay Lin the Portal Map in this episode. A similar event occurred in issue #2, where Yan Lin gives Hay Lin the Map of the Twelve Portals. *It is revealed that Will is a big fan of frogs. *Elyon is seen eating a doughnut at the party, but in "The Labyrinth", it is revealed that she doesn't like doughnuts. *When we see the elevator, the cables that move the elevator up and down are not present. *Cornelia had used her powers to make roots grow from the flower pot to open the doors and instead of calling out, "Earth", Taranee's voice (Kali Troy) had called out, "Air". *When Will says, "You're so talented", Elyon's voice is heard. *When searching for Elyon's birth records, Taranee claims that the only thing missing are 13-year-old birth records, implicating that Cedric stole Elyon's birth records, but later he is seen taking them after the battle, although it's possible he took them and dropped them during the battle picking them up before he left. *Will's clothes change colors from red to blue. *Irma's Guardian top and skirt switch colors in a few scenes during the battle. *Hay Lin appears in the conga line before she and the others arrive at the house. *Irma's skirt gets shorter and more open progressively through the episode. *When Taranee greets Irma and Will by yelling out, "Hey girls", Cornelia's voice can be heard. Gallery 8.jpg Happy Birthday Will (67).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Media Category:Content Category:Television Series